Back To School
Continued From here...Days Later Early in the morning, around 8 o'clock. a young blonde haired man stood, leaning against a pole that read BUS STOP in big black letters. As a yellow bus drove up the long street the young man tapped his foot on the ground anxious for his friend to appear. Wearing a red shirt with black jeans, he looked down at his watch and with a wide yawn he looked back at the bus. "Rozeluxe! You sleep in wayy to long!" Hovering overhead on top of a large dragon, Rozeluxe dropped to the ground below. "YAWWWWN! Good morning. Whew! This should be a fun day, I haven't been in awhile. Though have I been registered or anything? Otherwise it'll be pretty odd if I just show up randomly one day." "Your my cousin coming for a day." Ren snapped back. "Hear hurry up and eat this." he said tossing a red pill toward him. "Your gigai's in my bag. And please try not to ride dragons in school" he said jokingly. Suddenly the bus drove closer and was pulling up the street, as the bus pulled up a cocky faced boy came running out of his house. "Damn." Ren whispered looking the other way. "Ignore him, Roze." Ren murmered leaning in to Rozeluxe's ear. Eating the pill and loading himself into the gigai hurridly, "Cousin huh?" Looking at both their appearances, he smiled. "Eh...I suppose that could work for now. And why no dragon? I think its fairly quicker this way. But I guess I could listen this time." Laughing Ren nodded as the bus approached him. Beginning his stride to walk onto the bus he was interrupted by a smaller blonde boy, with a lean build and wearing a very infamous black attire on him. "Ren...I get on bus first!" the boy demanded as he stomped powerfully onto the bus first, pushing Ren aside. Stepping backwards Ren brushed against Raze. "I was hoping he wouldn't be here." Ren said angrily as he tugged at Roze to join him on the bus. "Oi. Oi. Who the hell do you think you are you little pipsqueak!?" Raze shouted at the blonde haired boy as he stormed onto the bus. "Howw about you show some friggin' respect before I beat some into you." As the bus driver yelled behind him, the blonde haired man stepped up appraoching Raze. "Listen, ya white haired freak. Show some damn respect, you have no place to talk to me like that, you worm. Know..your...place!!" Grabbing his neck, Ren stood up tossing the blonde boy away and stepping onto the bus. "Like I said...Ignore him. Your like my best friend, Raze...And I don't need Komura ruining that." Ren quickly got onto the bus, and took his way to an open seat as much older looking kids sat in seats, some yelling, some with girls and others alone and quiet. Finding an open three man seat in the back, Ren made his way there "Heh. Ruin it? No....I'll smash the little snot into oblivion!" Raze began motioning toward his wrist in order to release a demon upon the blonde haired youth, before remembering that he was in a gigai. "Tch....looks like the brat will get what's coming to him another day." "...." Ren stayed silent as he seen Raze awkwardly realize his temporary disability. As he sat down on the bus he motioned Raze to sit next to him. Grumbling, Raze sat down in the seat, placing his feet atop the seat in front of him he began looking out a nearby window. "Who is that kid anyway?" "Tch. Hideyoshi Komura, he's a Shinigami...sorta." Ren said as his voice wavered slightly. "I would compare him to a leech. Clingy and annoyin'...very!" Ren said as he watched the bus begin to move as Hideyoshi began toward the duo. "What do you mean sorta?" Raze muttered as he continued to stare out of the window. "But you're right, annoying is definitely that right word." "He ain't tough. Or at least---" Ren's words were muttered by the struggling engine of the bus. In seconds the bus took off down the street moving at it's usual pace. As the bus continued Hideyoshi sat inbetween the two pushing them slightyl apart. Comfortable laying there he stuck his arms around the two. "Tch. Bringin Shinigami here ain't a good idea, Hirako!...So who the hell're you!" Hideyoshi demanded as Ren meaningless stare turned into a rage filled gaze. Ignoring the blonde haired boy, Raze adjusted his clothing a bit before sitting up a bit in order to scope out who else was on the bus. "Hey Ren....do you hear this annoying buzzing noise in your ear as well? And do you think that buggish little creature could possibly find another seat? I would move myself but there isn't a lady on here that compare in beauty to my beautiful Suri." "A lady huh?" Hideyoshi said jumping upward blocking Ren's voice and only furthering his annoyance. As Ren grumply edged about Hideyoshi grabbed at Raze's collar slightly lifting him. "So you got a girl. You sure she's your girl... I mean she hasn't met me yet." "Heh. You can have her...though she would probably brutalize you and more than likely kill you before you even spoke a word." Rozeluxe laughed as he twisted the boy's wrist removing his hand from his collar. "Now...let me show you something she did teach me however. VENUS STYLE: REMOVAL OF ONE'S FUTURE!' Reeling his foot back, Rozeluxe swiftly kicked Hideyoshi in the groin. As Ren buckled down in laughter, Hideyoshi knelt down immediately howling in pain. "Nice one, pal." Ren mumbled, his words cluttered by his own laughter. Within the hour the bus had made two more stops before arriving at the large blue school crowded with young kids. "Come on! My first class is English...pain in the ass." Ren moaned angrily stepping of the bus quickly. Meanwhile behind him on the floor a pain stricken Hideyoshi shook his fist angrily at Raze. "I'll.....get..you back." On his way off the bus, Raze looked back before donning a large smirk. "Oi!! Ren! Wait up!" Looking around, Rozeluxe took in the surrounding area as he noticed the looks he was getting from a few students. "Tch. They act like they have never seen a new kid before." Waiting for Raze, he turned his side watching the roaming students and the select few that stopped and stared. "Matter of fact I havent been here in awhile either. They barely know me and I'm bringin my cousin to school." Sighing as Raze caught up to him Ren hurriedly moved inside the school realizing he was late. "Come on my locker is in...damn I forgot my combo." Ignoring that he ran toward his English Class alongside his companion, Raze as the bell rang. "Everyone sit down and look up at the board." a brown haired teacher said wearing glassess and a blue attire with a very revealing miniskirt. The adult lady quickly pointed to the board, which read "A fool thinks himself to be wise, but a wise man knows himself to be a fool." 'A quote from Shakespeare. "So this is class huh?" Raze looked around "Hey Ren? Anyone in particular you got your eye on?" "..." Before Ren could answer his question the teacher approached him, completely ignoring Razeluxe. "Listen, Hirako. You haven't been to school in days and you show up with some random kid..Pssh. Who're you?!" the teacher demanded as kids in the background snickered at this. "Oi! Lady! Who do you think you're talking to like that!?" Rozeluxe demanded back as he grabbed her shoulder. "Someone in a leadership position should be nicer to the subordinates. Heh. You're nothing more than someone working for the coin, not the actual purpose behind it." The teacher's eyes widened suddenly as she looked at the palm on her shoulder. "B-Brat. Learn some manners you---" From behind Ren flailed his arms about as he frowned, "you have no idea what school is like..but you sure can make it funny as hell" he thought. "Hey teach, lighten the hell up it's his first day." Ren snickered back. Completely astonished by the boys disrespect the teacher stood her ground, but before she could continue a loud feminous voice came on the school monitor. "Could Ren Hirako and visitor please come to the office." The teacher quickly retreated backwards as Ren heard the voice. Hesistant at first, Ren looked around and grabbing Raze's shoulder he pleaded "..come on, let's go." "Tch. Woman these days..." Raze sighed as he looked back over his shoulder to glare at thee teacher. "But now were are we going now Ren?" Slightly laughing Ren smiled back at Raze as they continued down the hall. "To the principals office. You should probably not talk to her. She's a lil...ummm. Well you'll find out." Ren said entering the office, and leaving the door open for Raze. "Hi" he said waving. At the desk, a young looking woman with beautiful blue hair and a very curvacious body stood up out of her chair. "Well, hello." She said placing her hands on her hip and standing tall, sticking her chest out. "Soo, who would this be..." Immediately she approached Rozeluxe. "Well...." she said sexily. "Well then....."Raze leaned into kissing distance before muttering "I'm whoever you want me to be as as long as i can be here with you Miss Beautiful. Heh." Looking past her and at Ren he winked with a sense of accomplishment. Nearly falling over in laughter, Ren placed his hand on Raze's shoulder. "Aren't you engaged." he said. "Sorry to ruin the moment, but shes mine." whispering in Rozeluxe's ear. Before Ren could continued the principal interrupted. ''"Delicious spirit energy..." she thought as she backed away still in the same pose. "I heard of that ll fight ya had on the bus..." Nearly losing his mind, Raze began to panic at the mention of his engagement. "Oh crap.....she'll kill me if she heard me." Collecting himself, Raze readied himself again. "What fight? It was just a discussion between three guys." "A discussion eh? Nevertheless Hideyoshi is severly angered at this...so you could at least apologize." Miss Hashi pleaded as she retreates sitting on her desk with her legs crossed. Immediately Hideyoshi entered, from a second doorway to the right, and stood beside Miss Hashi. "That little......." Ren thought but his thinking was quickly interrupted by Hideyoshi. "They did it..attacking poor me for no reason and then threatened my life. They starting everything and then left me on the bus." Hideyoshi said in a whimpering tone and pointing at Raze, however, despite his tone and actions Miss Hashi's attention was seemingly elsewhere.... "Excuse me miss. But shouldn't someone as lovely as yourself, ignore the constant ramblings of a coward like that? I mean after all...anyone in their right mind knows that there are two sides to every story. Why would someone new like me attack and threatened someone without reason?" Raze smirked as he looked at Hideyoshi. "At least come up with a more believable story if you want to lie." "You see that another attempt to spite me, he must wanna fight!" Hideyoshi threatened his fist now clinched tightly and raised to his side, while his other hand did the same his knees were slightly bent, revealing a rather pugnacious position. As Hideyoshi did his thing, Miss Hashi had already gotten bored ignoring the boy. "..yea...yea. I apologize for his attitude. But....um..well." She quickly paused placing hand on her hand and her other rightfully on her hip, while sticking out her chest. "Maybe..you both should take some time off. Especially you, Hirako boy." Hearing this Ren was slightly shaken, caught off guard. Nodding his head suspiciously he looked at a also stupid faced Hideyoshi. Sighing Ren exited the door followed by an angered Hideyoshi, leaving the door open for Raze. As Ren ran down the hall out of school, however he wasn't the slightest bit angered, Hideyoshi followed him down the hall grabbing his arm. "Where you goin'" Hideyoshi said angrily. "Well, just know miss....I'll be back to make you mine if anything ever happens to Suri. Hahaha." Raze laughed as he walked out the door to catch up to Hideyoshi and Ren. "Oi! Scarredy-cat punk boy! What was all that back there? Were ya looking for a fight? 'Cause I'm more than happy to give ya one." Turning around Hideyoshi confronted Raze. "Listen here boy!" he said angrily. Immediately Ren grabbed his shoulder. "Let's do this somewhere else." Ren said dragging his annoying friend outside the school, and far away. "Come on, Raze!" Following the two outside, Raze smiled before looking to the street and seeing a boy running to him at high speeds. "Sigh....what do ya friggin' want?" "Hey!!! There you are!! Miss Suri was wandering where you were. It took me awhile to find you." The brown haired boy huffed as he tried to catch his breath. "I need you to com-" "I'm busy. Now hurry on back and tell Suri that I'll be there when I can." Raze sighed as he brushed the boy off. Staring angrily, the boy grabbed Raze by the waist and refused to let go. "I'm not letting you disobey her. You will come with me even if I have to fight you to make you understand." "Watch what you say Yuuma. You may regret it later on." Raze replied with a smug look on his face. Moments later as the group made it upon the forest, the gentle breeze pushing the leaves about and the slight feeling of pleasure in the air. Noticing the boy who had confronted Raze, Ren sighed as he intervened. "Damn, man calm down. Rushing into a fight with Raze won't solve much. Fighting me might though.." he said smirking. As Ren spoke to Yuuma, Hideyoshi placed his palm on Raze's shoulder. "Told ya' I get you back!" he said bitterly. Yuuma looked worried as he glanced around the area "I don't want any trouble, I just want to get him back to talk to Ms. Suri. Why can't you both just see that?" "Heh. Get me back? How about I finally shut up that smug mouth of yers? I'm tired of ya running it all the time. Its about time someone smack ya around for a bit." Raze smiled as he began cracking his neck. "Come on don't spoil the mood." Ren pleaded. "Besides don't be a wuss, ya see Raze is fightin'". As Ren begged to battle with Yuuma, a angered Hideyoshi had took several feet back. "Aight, let me teach ya somethin'" Hideyoshi shouted taking out a small gunbai." I'll make you learn ya place." With a lift of his finger, pointing directly toward Raze, Hideyoshi suddenly unleashed a kidō blast toward him. "Byakurai!" "Spoil the mood? I just don't like seeing people get hurt. I rather work things out peacefully." Yuuma smiled nervously. Jumping out of the way, Rozeluxe popped a pill pulling himself out of his gigai. "How in the world were ye able to be seen by everyone if you aren't even in a gigai?" Drawing his sickle from his cloak, he proceded to launch it at Hideyoshi. The Road Less Traveled... In an instant Ren vanished, and in minutes appeared out of the sky dropping down to earth with his trademark staff in hand and as he touched down to the ground left a crater around him. As he knelt he looked up smirking. "Got make a spectacular entrance." Ren said getting to his feet. "Well I've been bored so if you ain't game..." Lunging forward at Yuuma. "Then I'm gonna have to make ya..." His disposition changing, Yuuma's eyes gained a red coloration as his spiritual energy began to erupt in the appearance of bright orange flames. "If you want a fight, then I'm more than happy to oblige!" Focusing his spiritual energy through the metal gloves on his hands, Yuuma propelled himself through the air to meet Ren head on. "That's better, you're finally in this!" Ren yelled as his staff collided with Yuuma's metallic fist. Unable to induce damage he quickly backed away and once on the ground began to thrust his staff in Yuuma's direction, in order to land several consecutive hits. Utilizing his own energy, Yuuma tried to propel himself back but wasn't prepared for the length of the staff and was struck along his side and on his arms cusing him to stumble back. "HAHA. That's all you got, you only broke one rib in that attack. I could break my own in half the time." "..huh..?" Ren said confused. Immediately he propelled himself back into action. "What's with him.." he thought as he charged at Yuuma. Suddenly he slammed his pole against the ground sending the boy into the air, several feet above Yuuma. "Got ya!" he said as he threw his leg downward. Laughing, Yuuma grabbed Ren's leg. "Got me? No....let me show you a little trick I like to use." Funneling his spiritual energy, he began to encase the limb of his opponent in a layer of an ice-like substance by freezing the spiritual particles making up his body. "..Ack!" With a slight yelp and sound of worry Ren kicked at Yuuma with his free leg, and escaped Yuuma's attack. As his vision lowered he caught a glimpse of his leg which was almost entirely encased in ice. His normal grin became faint, and grew smaller until becoming a serious glare at Yuuma. "Can't lose my leg. Eh?" Ren said clinching his fist. In an instant white energy surrounded the blonde boy, the energy obviously belonging to the power of the Shunkō technique. As the energy sprouted around him it grew out around him like lightning, appearing extremely unstable by any viewers. "Ready?" "GAHAHAHAHAH...Ready!? WHAT'S READY!?" Yuuma yelled out as he clawed at his face. "Harmonize, Kimisora!" Yuuma screamed as he ran toward Ren, before an orange colored energy erupted into a large dome around the red haired boy, protecting him from the liightning produced from the Shunko. "Do you feel it? The flames of Rebuke?" ''"So whats the deal. It's obvious this guy is different now, but I don't feel an outside force influencing him at all." ''he contemplated. In an instant Ren moved, as he cracked a smile at Yuuma. "This should do some damage" the blonde boy declared as he lifted his palm up, firing a large Shunkō blast out. As the blast went out a large amount of debris flew up, as the smoke and dust combined blocking all near view. However, the effects of the Shunkō blast are still unknown and who were all hurt. The sudden kick up of debris was suddenly surrounded a grid sphere before erupting in an explosion and then collapsing the area around it. "Heh....I LOVE IT!" Yuuma could be seen on the other side of the blast, bloodied along his body from the resultant explosion and a majority of the blast that connected. Charging forward, Yuuma then created a similar sphere around Ren while wiping the blood from his eyes. "W--" Ren posture changed as he snapped his finger together, making a skin tight barrier pull up around him. In an instant the barrier had been lifted protecting Ren from any damage to come. He quickly rushed back at Yuuma as he threw his Shunkō powered fist at him. At the same instant another spiritual pressure erupted back in the direction of Karakura High School. Annoying vs Annoyed Meanwhile, only mere feet away from Ren and Yuuma. "Half the time I forget to wear one." Hideyoshi admitted bitterly as he evaded the sickle blade. "Nope, your attacks are all but meaningless against me, chump. I'm on a whole 'nother level. Capable of using Bankai!" As he dodged the sickle Hideyoshi broke out into laughter. "I have already won!" Sighing, Rozeluxe quietly brought the the chained weapon back around. He then looked at the blonde haired boy and shook his head. "By the looks of you I take it you haven't had yer powers for more than a few years. So there's no way, no how that you mastered your bankai. You flaunting it is meaningless if its still in its baby stages." Rozeluxe jumped up into the sky as he pulled the chain with him and spun it around his hand and began rapidly thrusting it downward toward Hideyoshi in a similar fashion to that of a Yo-Yo. "Bankai is like child's play to a KING like myself." Hideyoshi taunted. Immediately he evaded the attack, by jumping into the air. "Come on ya chump. You can do better than that. Then again, I am a Captain of the famous Gotei 13, leading the powerful army into the raging battle against Hollow. Showing no fear and being the bravest warrior in the battlefield. My team looks up to me and worships me, following my every command like a pack of dogs. Hahaha!" As Hideyoshi stood in the sky he was consumed by his own ego. Appearing behind Hideyoshi, Raze wore a scowl on his face. "Ya know....for a king, you leave way too many openings in yer defenses." Swinging the chain around him, Raze brought the sickle to boy's back in order to slice him repeatedly. "That won't work." Hideyoshi shouted as he attempted shunpo. Attempting to use the advanced technique he fell to the ground directly on his face. With a thud he landed to the ground and as he pulled himself out of the dirt his face formed into a glower. "You white haired freak, ya screwed up my move!" he said shaking his fist sullenly. Staring angrily, Raze threw the blade toward Hideyoshi as he himself began fueling spiritual energy into the beads around his arms. "I grow tired of yer games. Time fer me to begin the steps to yer downfall." Cowering at the floor, Hideyoshi jumped up excitedly. "Yesss!" He shouted confidently as Hibiki appeared in front of him and assisted Hideyoshi in evading the attack. As the two moved to the side Hideyoshi taunted Raze. "Hehe! I told you there's no '''way I would lose to ya. Get'em Hibiki!" In an instant a black blade appeared in Hibiki's hand as it rushed toward Raze. "Allies huh? Two can play at that game. Kagami!" Raze dropped a small bead onto the ground that then sank into the Earth. Sudenly a long black haired monk suddenly appeared before Raze weilding a long staff. "I see....these are the enemies for today." The monk like man sighed. Hibiki hesitated slightly before summoning a large black blade to his hands. Meanwhile, Hideyoshi had taken out his gunbai and in an instant it vanished. "Take them with me" Hideyoshi said as the gunbai became a black large blade. They both then continued toward Raze ignoring the monk. In the sky above Raze they slashed down at him in X shape. As Hibiki sighed sadly, Hideyoshi smirk grew into a devilishly big grin. "Payback time jerk!" Hideyoshi taunted continuing his motion toward Raze. "Never take yer eyes off of an opponent." In an instant Raze appeared to be cut before suddenly vanishing with an afterimage taking its place. Thinking to himself he held his arm as it bled from the previous attack, "Looks like that technique isn't yet finished. Tch." Pulling off the torn part of his kimono, he threw the chained sickle to the monk as he drew his own blade. "Lets go Kagami." With that, Raze launched a slice toward Hibiki's torso as Kagami threw the bladed end of the chain weapon toward Hideyoshi from above. ".....Too slow. " Hideyoshi whimpered quietly as Hibiki shook his head slowly. "Tsk.Tsk." Hibki said as the two figures vanished appearing on the ground and seemingly safe. Pulling his sleeve off and revealing his entire arm, and at the same time blood trickled down his arm, Hideyoshi grimaced. "So. You managed to cut a lil of my shoulder. Eh?" Instantly another spiritual pressure erupted back in the direction of Karakura High School. What's To Come Yuuma stopped in his tracks as Ren's fist collided with his face."Guah!" "Oi!! Ren!!" Raze called out as he pulled Kagami back and grabbed his weapon from the ground. "What in the bloody blaze was that!?" "Sorry!" Ren said immediately. His face and his posture changed instantly, as he felt a threat arise in Karakura Town. Grabbing Yuuma wrist he looked at Hideyoshi and nodded. "Let's go!" In an instant Ren took off carrying Yuuma with him as they went back to the high school. Meanwhile, Hideyoshi nodded back at Ren as his zanpaktou vanished and his blade became a gunbai once again. "Let's finish this some other time." Hideyoshi said smiling as he edged Raze to follow him. "Come on, there's something at the school!" Hideyoshi took off into the sky, rushing back to the High school. "Oi! No one is gonna tell me what's going on!?" Raze shouted behind the three as he rushed along to catch up, grabbing his gigai in the process. Now keeping pace with the others, Raze looked around. "So what in hell was that great surge of energy?" "I think it's Toru-san. But...his spirit energy never been this strong before." Ren said as he continued moving toward the High School. Arriving at the high school, a white haired man with a red and black attire knelt below Miss Hashi, the school principal. Looking back at the group the man smiled. "Finally, you guys get here. I raised my spirit energy so much I nearly killed myself. Ren..and friends, meet Tsubaki Hashimoto!" Toru declared pointing at Miss Hashi, as he jumped backwards making space from him and Tsubaki. "Hm? The hottie lady from before?" Raze raised an eyebrow in slight confusion. "What about her? I met her earlier and she seems nice to me." "No, look away!" Toru demanded hastily as Tsubaki touched his hand and leaned in to his ears. "You know you can't defeat me in your current state." she whispered. In an instant Toru fell to the ground coughing blood as he clinched his bleeding throat. Walking toward the group Tsubaki glared. "Come on, boys! I guess my secrets out." Hideyoshi ran at Tsubaki, immediately knowing who she was. "I'll---" His words were cluttered by Tsubaki hand as her fist ran straight through Hideyoshi's chest. "Blonde brat!" Raze called out to no avail. "Yuuma stay back now! Huh!? Yuuma!?" Looking around, Raze spotted the brown haired boy blasting himself away from the scene "SORRY RAZE!!! I DIDN"T COME HERE TO GET KILLED! SEE YA!" Yuuma shouted back before opening a senkaimon in the sky. Visibly angered Raze sighed in disbelief "You coward! Tch. Hey Ren....what do you suppose we do now? We do anything too hastily and it'll be our hides next." "I don't know." Ren was dumbfounded. Unable to believe what was occuring with the principal he had seen nearly everyday of school. Completely angered Ren tightened his fist until blood trickled down from his fist. As Ren anger was visibly shown Tsubaki smiled back, tauting the boy. "Try anything, attack from everywhere, but my dream will come to fruition no matter what you do, boys." She quickly changed her stared to Raze, and in a matter of seconds appeared leaning from behind on his shoulders, and grabbing his waist. "Tell me Raze, are all Shinigami this...delicious." She said licking her lips. "Well....." Raze smiled nervously as a chill ran down his spine. "How about you don't kill me and instead I become yer groom? We can live happily and I'll do as you please." "hmm? Let me think it over." Tsubaki said smiling. She then floated toward Ren. "I'm no longer interesting in you. Disgusting hybrid." she said harshfully as she grabbed Ren's arm and in an instant his arm had severed causing the man to fall to the ground. "Ren!" Raze began to draw his weapon before hesistating and thinking "If'' I make a move she'll kill me just as fast. Tch. What do I do in this sort of situation!?" Placing a smile on his face Raze began talking to Tsubaki. "Oi miss! Why don't you just leave them alone? Come focus your sights on me instead? I'm sure I could keep you happy." "A pure Shinigami. And powerful....even thinking about it is delicious." Tsubaki said as the blonde boy plummeted to the ground. "But, I've found someone else. So you've become obsolete" as she spoke Tsubaki appeared in front of Raze and with a kiss she instantly brought her palm up to Raze's chest, and fired a point blank bala at the boy. Distracted by the kiss, Raze blushed before being blasted into a nearby wall while his chest both burned and bled. "Dammit....we're no match for her." "Damn right!" Tsubaki said as everyone around her succumbbed to their wounds. "I have to find my powerful man." she said as she opened a garganta. "Goodbye Karakura Town, but don't worry I'l---" her words were cut short by a standing Toru. "Oh! You still live." she said teasingly. "You. What're you planning!" Toru shouted back at Tsubaki. Tsubaki smiled back at Toru. "To dominate!" With hast she vanished into the closing garganat leaving the Human World. Toru quickly sighed as he looked around at his fallen comrades. "Man, Everyone's in bad shape but..I'll heal'em up." Toru said as he walked over to his friends and began to heal them all one after the next. 'Next Article...''' Category:RazeOfLight